


Erin Go Bra-less (and Panty-less)

by goodlivin2u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, GISHWHES, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u
Summary: Dean and Cas are stuck in line at Starbucks when Cas starts to make conversation with the barista. They bond over kinky sex, Gishwhes and the things they find at the dollar store. It makes everyone both embarassed and frustrated, causing quite a scene.





	Erin Go Bra-less (and Panty-less)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was so fun to write. I imagined it in my head at work and knew I had to write it! *Most of this fic is based on real experiences.
> 
> Side note: I honestly LOVE the dollar store. I do admittedly spend too much time and money there, but it makes me happy so I'm never disappointed. I'm wondering if they sell gift-cards for the store? Because I could definitely add that to my birthday and Christmas wish-lists!

Dean and Cas waited in line to order their usual coffees at Starbucks before work.

“Hello there.” Cas said brightly to the cashier as they moved to the front. Obviously he was a morning person, unlike Dean.

“Cas, that’s no way to address a lady, especially on this fine St. Patrick’s Day.”

The cashier blushed. Cas rolled his eyes as yet another woman fell prey to his boyfriend’s charm.

“Top o’ the morning to ya!” Dean joked in a fake Irish accent.

Cas retorted: “I don’t remember you being a top this morning.”

Dean could swear he heard someone at a nearby table spit their coffee out and choke a bit, but he was too preoccupied with the scene unfolding in front of him to turn his head.

Although the cashier attempted to remain unphased, her face was becoming even more red than her hair.

“If you celebrate the holiday, where’s your green? I don’t see any.” She crossed her arms.

Raising an eyebrow, Dean countered: “What if I’m wearing green panties?”

It was at that moment that Cas chose to lean close to the cashier and stage-whisper in her ear, “I happen to know for a fact that he isn’t wearing _any_ underwear – panties or otherwise.”

“Well, then… you know the rules,” she said. “You get pinched! Now, me being the selfless person I am, I choose to give that priceless opportunity to your boyfriend here. I’m sure he ( _and you_ ) would enjoy it much more.”

“Oh, you have no idea!” Cas exclaimed. “There will be pinching and biting and sucking and licking. I even bought glow-in-the-dark edible green paint!”

The cashier shook her head in amazement. “What they don’t have these days. Did you buy it at the dollar store? I saw some women yesterday fighting over the last can of it.”

“Thank goodness I had already bought some. Don’t you love the dollar store, though? You never know what you’re going to find there, but it’s everything you would ever need.”

“Exactly!” The cashier perked up. “It’s like the junk drawer of America. Random things that you may not use on a regular basis, but when you need them, the dollar store is the only place that sells it.”

She sighed in contentment. Meanwhile, Dean was pulling out his hair in frustration. He needed to get to work soon, and Caswas holding up the line of customers just because he found a nerd like himself. Dean had already spent enough money at that god-forsaken store last month because Cas ‘ _needed_ ’ to go. Cas ended up spending an hour there and coming out with bags full of items that he said “would be perfect for the Gishwhes challenge next year. It’s good to stock up  early, Dean.”

Dean swore that if he didn’t love his boyfriend as much as he already did, he would kill him one of these days…


End file.
